


Home Alone: Jingle Hell

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Inspired by the 1990 Home Alone movieVery AU"This is it, don't get scared now."As planned Twins Kevin and Krystal two eight-year-olds are going with their huge family to Paris along with childhood friend/crush who is also is also Krystal's best friend, Sophie Abner, however, things turn out for the worse when the twins wish their family to be gone and the three of them are accidentally left 'Home Alone' they must count on each other to survive until the family comes back for them.It doesn't get any easier with the bandit's Harry, Harrieta Harry's daughter, and Marv but hey it's three idiots against three very smart kids that tackle the bandits using their mischievous minds in hopes that'll save them and the house before Christmas day.KEEP READING TO FIND OUT MORE!
Relationships: Kevin McCallister/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Meet the McCallisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING: Rated PG for comedy and Mild language, also be careful with drinks, I wouldn't do that if I were you if you're reading this story.
> 
> Book Title and OC character name credit goes to: JessicaCoffaro
> 
> Trivia: this chapter title is inspired by the 2004 movie 'Meet the Fockers'

-McCallister House - Night before the trip - 5:46 PM -

It sounded like a zoo from the outside but it was a literal zoo indistinct chatter is heard as we see people going back and forth a cop trying to get someone's attention and the husband and wife well the wife on the phone just as they were packing, meanwhile, two eight-year-olds longtime friends began walking to his parents' bedroom.

"Mom, Uncle Frank won't let us watch the movie, but the big kids can, why can't I?"

"Kevin, I'm on the phone." she turned putting her hand on the speaker "Sophie I thought you were going to keep him out of our room?"

"Not my fault your child doesn't listen!"

Kevin ignores and continues "It's not even rated R; he's just being a jerk."

Suddenly the two mischief kids jumped on Kate's bed reading a book.

"Hey, hey, hey, get off, get out of the room."

"Hang up the phone and make us why don't ya."

In a muttering tone "oh, these kids." She said with an exhale.

Peter walks in asking Kate "have you had any time to pick up a voltage adapter?"

"No, I didn't have time to get one." She replied.

"Dad, no one lets us do anything," Kevin whined and winced when she hit him on the shoulder for involving her.

"You got nothing to do, I got something for you two to do why don't you two pick up those micro machines, Aunt Leslie stepped on one of those and almost broke her neck," Peter said facing the two children.

Kate turned and speaks to peter "They were outside again playing with the glue gun again." she said informing her husband where the two mischiefs were at.

Looking at the parents the two of them made 'don't bring it up' hand gestures

"Again? Didn't we talk about that?"

Kevin replies "did we burn down the joint? I don't think so, we were making ornaments out of fishhooks."

"My new fishhooks?" Peter asked the two.

"We can't make ornaments out of the old ones with dry worm guts all over 'em."

Kate wanted them out, so she tried to get Peter's attention "Peter..." the two of them were already driving her crazy and with packing, the family it was nuts, so she needed peace from them for a bit.

Starting to pick him up Aunt Leslie came asking "do you guys have a voltage adapter? -" Putting Kevin in her hands Peter replies "here! here's your voltage adapter." she began laughing at his weight now "Oh, you're getting heavy, Sophie he's supposed to be your problem now, so go pack your suitcases."

Walking to the hallway he stopped, freaking out. "pack... our suitcases?"

Sophie sighed finally talking "Really Kevin?" She asked.

He just gave her the look like she is supposed to be on his side on stuff but according to her... not with the family around no.

Tracy asked Fuller walking in the room "Do you know where the shampoo is?"

Fuller answered hands spread out "I don't live here." in a tone with 'why ask me? This isn't my house.'

"I don't believe it with this many people there's no shampoo." She said walking to the other room.

The Police officer asked Tracy "Pardon me, are your parents here?"

She replied starting to walk up the stairs "Yeah but they don't live here."

Heather coming down while Tracy goes up the stairs "Tracy did you order the pizza?"

With an annoyed tone, she replied, "Buzz Did."

The Officer tried again with Heather "Excuse me miss, are your parents here?"

She replied as everyone else did recently "My parents live in Paris, sorry."

A little girl came by "Hi!" She replied stopping in front of him "Hi!" asks again "are your parents' home? – "Yeah. -" "do they live here? -" No." the redhead answered leaving.

"No. Why should they," the police officer began with a sarcastic tone "All kids, no parents. Probably a fancy orphanage."

-Jeff's room – Kevin and Sophie are talking with his brother as they walk –

"He doesn't know how to pack a suitcase Jeff can't you help him at least this once? He's never done this once in his own life from my knowledge of being with you guys." Sophie tried to convince Jeff to help.

"Tough." He replied to Sophie.

"That's what Megan said," Kevin spoke beginning to follow him and Sophie out of Jeff's room.

Coming up just in time she asked, "what did I say?" "- You told them "tough." "

Megan replied as they walk further down the hallway with Jeff beside her and the two behind them "the dopes were whining about their suitcases what was I supposed to do? Shake their hands and say, "Congratulations you two are idiots?" '

Defensively for himself and Sophie replied, "we're not idiots."

Replying to him again after hearing that crap "Oh really? Besides Sophie, you are completely helpless! Everyone has to do everything for you." "- she's right Kev."

Now it was Sophie's turn to protect him "excuse us puke-breath. We're a lot smaller than you just help him will you."

Ignoring her plea for help with him Linnie came in "hey I hope you didn't just pack crap, Jeff."

Responding to Linnie Jeff said, "shut up Linnie."

Kevin began to ask Linnie "do you know what I should pack?"

Picking up his stuff again he replied to Kevin whilst going down the stairs "Buzz told you cheek-faces, toilet paper, and water."

Watching Jeff go down Linnie turned to the two best friends "Listen, Sophie and Kev. What are you two so worried about you know moms going to pack his stuff anyway, you are what the French call Les incompetents."

Confused he asked "what?"

Rolling her eyes Sophie put her right hand to her mouth covering it whispering, "that's French for 'you're incomplete or unimportant.' "

Jeff shouted from the bottom of the first staircase "bombs away!" as it landed right near the man's feet.

From looking to what Jeff said she turned to the two again "P.S you two have to sleep in the hide-a-bed with Fuller. If he has something to drink, he's going to wet the bed."

Walking down the stairs satisfied Kevin just had to have a tantrum once more with Sophie watching and the police officer listening from below.

"This house is so full of people; it makes me sick!" Kevin began to shout and walk to look down at the stairs making his voice heard "when I grow up and one day get married to Soph, I'm livin' alone with her!" he continued "do you hear me?"

Sophie sighed facepalming already knowing this was going to happen.

He then began to jump up and down the floor "we're livin' alone! We're livin' alone!"

-Buzz's room – Rod began tapping the tarantula's cage with a glass on it and blue lighting. - 

"who's going to feed your spider while we're gone?" the black-haired boy with glasses asked.

Buzz responded calmly as he was packing his bag "he just ate a whole lot of mice guts. He should be good for a couple of weeks." He thought about this before asking and turned to Rod as he asked, "is it true that French babes don't shave their pits?"

Rod looked up at him from the glass answering, "some don't."

Buzz looked disappointed at the answer then said, "but they've got nude beaches."

Shaking his head, he answered again "not in the winter."

Buzz looked away with a sort of 'damn' fume in him as he was checking his radio for the trip not noticing Kevin and Sophie enter but Rod did just not say anything.

Sophie leaned in in a whisper asking him "are you absolutely sure it's a clever idea to ask?"

He ignored her and continued walking until a stop beginning to speak "Buzz?"

Turning to face them angrily "don't you know how to knock, phlegm-wads?"

Already terrified of Buzz Sophie stayed quiet but Kevin just had to ask "can we sleep in your room? I don't want to sleep on the hide-a-bed she doesn't either with Fuller if he has something to drink he'll wet the bed." he referred to his best friend beside him continuing to ask his question.

Answering rudely and mean Buzz spoke "I wouldn't let you two sleep in my bed if you were growing on my ass!" he raised his voice a bit.

(Metal scraping)

Buzz heard through his window and began talking "check it out. Old man Marley." He pushed the two away.

The four kids began to walk in the window making Sophie go under Kevin's arm to get room to see with the two boys already squeezed in as Rod asked Buzz "who is he?"

Buzz, as usual, would terrify the two with a bad story but this time it is true "you ever heard of the south bend shovel slayer?" Rod answered "No." "- That's him back in '58, he murdered his whole family and half the people on this block..."

Sophie with Kevin and Rod turned to him, but Soph was a little more worried about Kevin since he is scared of everything and is supposed to be there for him when he is, she knew the story and knows Marley she just goes along with it to satisfy Buzz letting him torture her with the same old story, thing is... now to deal with Kevin and his terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so, note: This is my second time doing a fanfiction of home alone and this time correctly and different than the last one, I hope you guys liked this chapter so far Tell me your thoughts in the comments below also don't forget to vote! :)


	2. The Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter continues the first one where they get the wish and remember 'be careful what you wish for or you might just get it.'

The metal scraped again, it was then old man Marley looked up scaring the four of them as they closed the curtains, the tires screeched in the road as it was Little Neros Pizza coming that Buzz ordered for the family to eat as he arrived the statue fell making the teen pizza boy picking it up heading to the door banging at it as Harry posing as a cop answered the door since he was not getting any answers from the kids might as well with whoever is knocking on the door.

As the cop opened the door he came through pushing it with his leg then went beside the cop "okay, that's $122.50" he turned to the cop.

Looking at the twelve pizza's the cop replied: "not for me kid, I don't live here."

Nodding understanding "ah, so you just around for the holidays?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess you can say that." the cop replied.

Frank came down grabbing the pizza boxes

"That'll be $122." The pizza boy said.

"It's my brother's house, he'll take care of it." He then walked with the boxes to the kitchen.

Moments later  
~~~~~~~

Kevin came downstairs with Sophie and Krystal his twin sister, they all looked for their pizzas as the two could see his favorite cheese pizza isn't here knowing the family obviously one of them did something

Looking in the box Kevin asked, "did anyone order me a plain cheese?"

Buzz replied after swallowing "yeah, but somebody's going to have to barf it all up cause it's gone."

Aunt Leslie to fuller "fuller go easy on the Pepsi."

Both girls were standing beside Kevin as Sophie spoke "that's just mean you did that on purpose buzz."

"You'll get it this time," Krystal added

"Get out of here squirt." He pushes Kevin's twin sister a bit.

"Hey, don't do that to our sister," Kevin said defensively.

"Kev, Kevin get a plate," Buzz grunted as he began to imitate retching.

He just had enough, Buzz was the last straw as Kevin pushed him and everything spilled everywhere, milk, Pepsi all over the table, passports ruined.

"You moron!" Kevin shouted still fighting with Buzz.

Krystal and Sophie went on different sides to break up the two.

"Kevin, stop! We told you not to do it tonight, stop!"

Clamoring Of people talking ended when Kate grabbed both her twin's arms sneaking one for Sophie.

"What is the matter with you three?!"

"Hey, don't get mad at them they did nothing." Kevin defended the girls that were on his side at least thankfully.

"He started it! He ate my pizza on purpose he knows I hate olives and sausage and—"

Finishing cleaning off his pants uncle frank would look at them very angry.

"Look what you did, you little jerks."

"Hey, stop it don't blame them too, blame me if you have to."

He looked at all of them along with the girls, as the twins' mother spoke: "three of you upstairs."

"Why?"

"What?!? But I'm not even blood relative." Sophie spoke up

"Too bad you live in this house constantly every Christmas you go by the rules of this house." Kate would say.

"you two are such a disease."

"Shut up Jeff." Krystal glared and told him angrily.

"Say goodnight Kevin, Krystal," Kate said while dragging the three upstairs.

"Goodnight Kevin" Kevin mockingly said.

"Goodnight Krystal." She too said.

Walking down the hall with three kids Kevin asked "why do we always get treated like scum."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this house is just crazy, with all these extra kids my brother in law driving in from Ohio it's just nuts." Kate said apologetically to the pizza boy.

"How come you didn't bring more cheese pizza's," Kevin asked as Kate was going to grab his arm he moved away.

Once done talking to the police officer she carried the three upstairs

"There are seventeen people in this house and you three are the only ones who have to make trouble."

Kevin retorted back "we're the only ones getting dumped on."

Kate replies back "you're the only one acting up now get upstairs."

She said after arriving at the closed-door Kevin, Krystal, and Sophie would stand together.

"We are upstairs dummy," Kevin told his mother.

She opens the door as they lookup

"The third floor? Mom, you know how scared he is."

"It's scary up there," Kevin said scared of the third floor

"Don't be silly. Fuller will be up there in a little while."

"heck no, we don't want Fuller you know him he wets the bed he'll pee all over us," Krystal said to her mom

Sighing Kate thought of another plan before she replied "Fine, will put him somewhere else then."

Kevin tilts his head sadly "I'm sorry."

"It's too late, all of you get upstairs," Kate ordered them to go up.

They stomp each staircase as Kevin turns around with the two girls right above.

"Everyone in this family hates us!"

"Then maybe you should ask Santa for a new family."

Krystal stepped down beside her twin "we don't want another family, we don't any other family families suck!"

Getting tensed Kate spike "just stay up there I don't want to see you all for the rest of the night!"

Krystal still going at it with their mom "we don't want to see you for the rest of our whole lives. And we don't want to see anybody else either."

Feeling hurt inside Kate stayed strong and continued "I hope you don't mean that you'd feel pretty sad if you woke up tomorrow and you didn't have a family."

"No, we wouldn't."

"Then say it, maybe it'll happen."

"I hope that we never see any of you jerks again!" Kevin said going upstairs with the other two right behind him

"Oy these kids." She rolled her eyes sighing whilst closing the door.

Meanwhile, Kevin got in bed alongside Krystal being a twin they like to stick together, Sophie grabbed her sleeping bag as Kevin looked.

"Y—you know, the bed is big enough for all three of us." He said gently to her.

"After what you pulled? No thank you, now thanks to you I'm a jerk and a disease." Sophie spoke angrily.

"No, you're not, not to me."

She stopped for a minute and looked at Kevin with a death glare, then Kevin put his arms behind his head thinking.

"I wish they'd all just disappear."

As the night went by it was windy by the time everyone went to sleep, the wind blew some electric power lines causing the lights to go out, as the clocks changed from its original time to 12:00.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow some chapter and a lot of things happening, what did you think? Comment below your feedback and don't forget to vote :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, note: This is my second time doing a fanfiction of home alone and this time correctly and different than the last one, I hope you guys liked this chapter so far Tell me your thoughts in the comments below also don't forget to vote! :)


End file.
